Love Me Back
by RBorland
Summary: Bra wants Goten, but he is with Paris. What will she do to get the man she loves. What obstacles will she have to face. R
1. Default Chapter

:: Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT if I did I would not be writing my story here!!

This is still my first fic so tell me what you think and give helpful ways of improving my fic!!!!

Pan 17

Bra and Maroon 18

Goten 22

Trunks 23

Ubb 25

**LOVE ME BACK**

CHAPTER 1

_May 10 2004,_

_Today my family and I went to the beach with the Z gang, even though I have no idea how mom got daddy to leave the Gravity Room to come, but that is not important now is it, well Goten was there and man was he "HOT". To bad he is already taken by that bitch Paris. I wish he feels the the same way, but he just sees me as a little sister and nothing more._

_Bra Vegeta Briefs_

:: Dinner Table:

"Mom are you sure this is edible" Trunks said as he poked the so called food with his fork

"shut-up brat and eat your damn food" Vegeta said angrily as he sat down at the table

"Vegeta be nice to your son or else I'll make you sleep on the couch" Bulma said with a smile "and Trunks just try it you might be surprised about how good it tastes"

Trunks hesitated then he took a daring bite out of what is supposed to be meatloaf and winced at the flavor _' yuck it may look like meatloaf but it sure in hell doesn't taste like it '_ ...."Um" _' cough' _ "yea...it...Uh tastes great mom" Trunks said quickly as he pushes his plate away from him

"Hey everybody" said a cheerful Bra as she walked in and sat down next to Vegeta

"Bra" Bulma said "why are you so cheerful today" Bulma set down a plate of the foul tasting food in front of her daughter

"Oh nothing im just in a good mood today"

'_like I would tell you that I get to see the guy of my dreams tomorrow at the beach with no Paris and nothing on but swimming trunks giggle I just can't wait_ sigh'Bra finally looked at her food _'eew what is that' Bra_ scrunched up her nose, Trunks saw her reaction to the sight of the food and said with his evil trademark smirk

"its meatloaf try it, its good" _'ha ha ha' _Trunks thought

"On second thought I am not very hungry so I am just going back up to my room, okay" Bra said as she walked to the stairs to go up to her room

:: Bra's Room:

"Maybe I should call Pan and see if she wants to come with Goten, Trunks, Maroon, and I to the beach tomorrow " Bra picked up the phone and calls Pan's house

RING, RING

"Hello, Pan speaking" Pan said in a chipper voice

"Hi Pan its Bra, I just wanted to know if you would like to go to the beach tomorrow with the gang and I" Bra said quickly

" actually I have a date with Ubb tomorrow he has to tell me something, so sorry no I can't come sorry" Pan said where Bra could barely hear her, but thanks to her saiyan hearing she could

"That's okay" Bra said sadly at the fact her best friend was not coming "well I guess i'll see you some other time then, bye"

"Bye" _Click_

Bra hung up the phone and decided to take a shower and go to bed early so the next day would come sooner

:: Bathroom:

Bra turned the water on in the shower then she took her clothes off and got in _' I wonder how long Pan and Ubb have been dating, and I wonder if Panny's father Gohan knows because Ubb is 8 years older than her, and Gohan is like my father very overprotective so he does not allow her to date guys unless he has met him asked him a few questions and are only 1 or 2 years older than her' _Bra thought as she washed her body

"well its not my problem so I should not worry about it" Bra said out loud Bra got out of the shower and dried herself off and put her robe on before going back to her room

:: Bra's Room:

When Bra got back into her room she went over to her dresser and got out some pajamas and put them on. She walked over to her bed and pulled the sheets back and got in. _Clap Clap _and the lights to the room went off

"Tap Tap Tap" Bra awoke to the notice and got up and went over to her window where the tapping was coming from, Bra opened her window and saw him, it was Goten floating right outside her window

"Hey Goten what are you doing out here in the middle of the night" Bra said with a questioning look on her face

"I came to tell you something very important, can I come in" Bra stepped out of the way so Goten could enter her room

"yeah sure come on in" Goten stepped in her room and turned around to face her

"so what do you want to tell...." Bra was cut off with Goten pressing his soft lips to hers _' OMG I can't believe this is happening its a dream come true' _Goten broke the kiss for air then he picked her up and took her over to the bed and laid her down gently and kissed her again but with more passion this time, then Goten ripped Bra's shirt off

"BRA GET UP NOW OR ELSE WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE TO MEET MAROON AND GOTEN AT THE BEACH" Trunks yelled from the her door,

Bra slowly opened her eyes and sighed " damn it was just a dream" Bra got up and went over to her dresser and opened the top drawer and pulled out her bikini and went to her bathroom to change when she was done she put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt she grabbed her beach bag and went down stairs

:: Dinning Room:

"It's about time Bra we need to go now" Trunks fumed

"Well, looks who woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Bra said sarcastically then smirked much like her father

"come on Bra or we are going to be late" Trunks said as he walked out the door Bra followed him to the car and got in on the passengers side and put her seat belt on Trunks got in and started the car and drove to the beach during the 20 minutes ride neither of them said a word

:: The Beach:

Trunks pulled the car into an open parking spot and he turned off the car and got out

Bra got out of the car also and shut the door "humm I wonder where they could be" she then grabbed her beach bag out of the backseat and started walking towards the beach Bra stopped and turned to Trunks who was looking around "we'll never gonna find them if we just stand here" Bra said kinda irritated she turned back around and started to walk to the beach again but this time Trunks followed her

When they got to the crowded beach they heard an all too familiar voice

"hey you guys over here" Maroon yelled to her best friend Bra and her secret crush Trunks, they both walked over to where Maroon was yelling and put down their beach towels and sat on them

"Hey Maroon" Trunks said in a nice tone

_'humm well well he wakes me up and bites my head off and has a pissy attitude all morning till we meet Maroon, humm very interesting'_ Bra thought while looking at the two

"hey Trunks do you want to go swimming" Goten asked

Trunks looked over to his best friend and said "yeah sure lets go" Trunks stood up and started walking towards the water

"Hey man last one there is a rotten egg" Goten yelled as he started running to the ocean

"Well I guess you are going to be the rotten egg then "Trunks yelled as he passed Goten

"Those guys act like such boys sometimes don't you thinks so Bra "Bra did not here Maroon because she was caught up in her own thoughts

_' look at him I wander what it would be like if we ah' _"OMG Bra keep your mind out of the gutter" what Bra didn't realize is that she said that out loud and Maroon heard her

"Keep your mind out of the gutter, what is that supposed to mean Bra" said Maroon

"Oh nothing just bad thoughts" Bra said nervously

"About who" Maroon said with a smile "I promise I won't tell anybody if you tell me" Maroon looked at Bra with pleading eyes

"Well... alright it's um... Goten" Bra looked down towards her feet avoiding eye contact with Maroon

"WHAT GOTEN " Maroon shouted "shhh Maroon keep it down won't you" Maroon laughed "sorry so you like Goten " Maroon said _' wow so Bra likes Goten aww that's so cute and they would make a cute couple maybe I should try and get them together or just see if Goten likes Bra just as much as she likes him' _ "so do you think Goten likes you Bra"

"I don't think so he acts like I am his little sister and besides that he has a girlfriend remember that bitch Paris" Bra said sarcastically

"Oh yeah Paris I thought Goten dumped her a long time ago"

"He did, but they got back together the next day"

_'Aw poor Bra it's a good thing Trunks does not have a girlfriend or I would feel just as bad as Bra' _Maroon's thoughts were cut off by Bra

"Why did they have to get back together can't he see that she is just using him" Bra looked as if she was about to burst into tears

'_I should say something to cheer her up' _"how about we don't talk about it okay"

Bra looks up and said "okay"

"Bra if I tell you a secret of mine will you not tell anyone" Bra look surprised

_' O I wonder what kind of secret she has, but what ever it is it must be something big because we never keep secrets from each other'_

"Yeah sure I won't tell anyone" Bra said cheerfully

"well okay here it goes " Maroon took in a deep breath in preparation to tell Bra her best kept secret that she never told anyone before "I like, no I love your brother" Maroon look at Bra and what she saw an her face was complete and total shock

"You love my....brother"

'_I CAN'T BELIVE THIS MY BEST FRIEND LOVES MY BROTHER'_

"Wow I didn't see that one coming" Bra said softly

"its ok Bra I was shocked when I found out you like Goten so I'm not surprised that you were shocked about my liking your brother l just wonder if he feels the same you know" Maroon gave Bra a warm smile then glanced at her watch "um Bra we have been talking for a while and it is starting to get dark, I think we should be heading back to your house about now"

"Ok Maroon here come the guys now" Trunks and Goten walk back up to where Bra and Maroon were sitting

"Hey are you girls about ready to leave "Trunks said as he started to gather his stuff

"Yeah let's go" Maroon got up and picked up her stuff as well

"Im hungry "Goten said as he rubbed his stomach

"Yeah me too how about we go out to eat before we go back to my house "Trunks said as they started walking to his car

Other three agreed to go out to eat

"Hey Maroon, Goten where are your cars" Bra said as she looked around the parking lot

"We flew here so we could all ride together back to your house Bra " Goten said

"Ok" they all walked to the car and got in and went to the restaurant

:: Resterarant:

they all walked in and were seated at a booth Maroon and Bra sat next to each other while Trunks and Goten sat on the opposite side "may I take your order" the waiter said

"um yeah I would like everything on the menu please" Goten said as he handed his menu to the waiter

"me too" Trunks said as he did the same as Goten

"ok and what do you two girls want" said the waiter

"I want a Diet Coke and the chicken Alf redo" Bra said

"And I'll have a water and a salad" Maroon smiled as she looked over to Trunks while Bra and Maroon handed the menus to the waiter

"Ok i'll be right back with your drinks" the waiter walked away and came back 2 minutes later with there drinks and food they ate quickly, paid for their food and left

:: In the car:

"So Maroon, Goten are you guys going to stay the night" Trunks asked _'I hope Maroon is she is so cute maybe we could go out on a date sometime'_

"Um I am" Maroon said as she flashed Trunks a smile that he did not notice

"Me too " Goten said quickly

"Ok" Trunks said as he pulled in the driveway of C.C.

:: Bra's Bedroom:

"Maroon I saw that smile you gave Trunks in the car" Bra said as she walked into her room

"You did, well I, ah" Maroon was cut off as Bra's phone rang

"RING RING RING" Bra walked over to her phone and picked it up "Hello Bra speaking" Bra heard Pan crying on the other end "Pan what's wrong"

Ha Ha Ha an evil cliff hanger well I guess you will have to wait for my next chapter to find out what happens and why Pan is crying

(a/n if the fanfic title sounds familiar or even the story the reason is that it should because it is the same as the other LOVE ME BACK only difference is my pen name which used to be kittykat26314 the reason I no longer have that pen name July is when I first posted this chapter and later a friend of mine pointed out mistakes and on my computer I rewrote the chapter and 4 others but in September Hurricane Ivan came and our house flooded with water and my computer was unfixable so over the holidays my mom got me a new computer and I have been working on setting up my chapters again and as you can see I am done with the first chapter and I won't write the next chapter till I get reviews)

So Please R&R (which means read and review)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been over a month since I posted my last chapter! Anyways on with the story

**LOVE ME BACK**

Chapter 2:

All you could hear on the other line was a sobbing Pan "Pan what happened" Bra paused for a second trying to figure out what could have upset her friend so "you can tell me anything, right?"

"Bra….can I come over" Pan barely got it out because now she was crying uncontrollably and it sounded as if she wasn't going to stop any time soon

"yeah sure you can come over, you are always welcome here you know that" Bra wanted to know now what she was crying about but she would have to wait because Pan did not want her father to hear or know why she was so upset "see you in a few minutes bye" Bra hung up the phone and sat on her bed to think

"what's wrong with Pan" Maroon said trying to act concerned but Bra knew better because Pan and Maroon never really got along since she found out that Pan also liked Trunks at one point in time, Bra looked at Maroon in disbelief as to what tone her friend was speaking in

"you do know that Pan no longer likes my brother and last night Pan told me that she is dating Ubb, so you two need to stop fighting over little petty things such as who likes who okay!" Bra said in a sarcastic snobbish tone Maroon gave Bra a really dirty look

"are you sure she doesn't like Trunks" Maroon spat out Bra nodded her head indicating a yes, Maroon started pacing around Bra's room "well it doesn't seem that way to me"

"will you stop" Maroon stopped pacing and turned towards Bra And gave her a questioning look "you haven't seen Pan in 2 months" Bra stood up "and you are still making a big deal out of it and what I can tell so far Pan is not crying over Trunks right now" Trunks popped his head in the room

"what?" Bra looked at him with an evil glare "okay" Trunks said while waving his hands in front of him "I just came in to tell you Pan Is here and when I got close to the door I heard my name, so sorry for interrupting your fight" Trunks shooed them to go ahead and resume what they were saying

"GET OUT!" Bra and Maroon both yelled making Trunks cover his ears in pain and he left Bra went right back to the matter at hand "as I was saying until I was rudely interrupted, Pan now likes Ubb not Trunks Got that, now that we got that cleared up lets go down stairs and find out what is wrong with Pan alright" Bra turned and started walking toward the door

"alright" Maroon sighed as she hung her head in defeat Maroon and Bra walked down stairs to find Pan and Trunks sitting on the couch and Pan was laughing at something Trunks said

'_OMG I am so going to kill Pan for trying to flirt with my man' _Bra could see the rage in Maroon's face and she let out a sigh

"Maroon it may not be what it looks like" Bra said with a smile "sure its not" Maroon said not caring to even consider that she might be right

"Hello, Pan" Bra said out loud to get Pans attention "oh hey Bra, Maroon, lets go up stair so we can talk okay"

"what do you girls need to talk about" came a familiar voice from the kitchen Goten walked out of the kitchen stuffing a huge sub sandwich in his mouth

"Goten you need to learn some manners" Bra said looking discussed Goten had a confused look on his face "that means DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL and you need to stay out of our business if Pan wants to tell you then that's fine but for right, now I want to know" Bra was fed up of all the distractions and wanted to know what was wrong with Pan, Bra started walking up the stairs Maroon and Pan soon followed after recovering from shock that Bra jus blew up in Goten's face after all they both knew she likes him Bra walks in her room Pan and Maroon followed Bra slammed the door still a little annoyed "well Pan what was that about"

"what do you mean" Pan said starting to get frightened by Bras demeanor "with you and Trunks down stairs, I thought you said that you don't like him anymore" Bra said as she glared daggers at Pan "um… well he told me a fumy story to cheer me up and I don't like him" she turned to Maroon "and Maroon don't go and try to say that I am trying to steal him from you cause I am not so, you can have him" Maroon nodded in agreement

"thank kami I got worked up over nothing" Maroon said in a cheerful voice "I'm sorry Panny friends" Maroon said in a childish tone "hug" they both hugged and they were both relieved to have made up

"okay have you too forgotten that I am standing right here " the two girls laughed as they realized Bra was indeed still their "anyway since you two have made up what made up cry Pan" all eyes were on Pan she realized what she had forgotten cause of Trunks funny story Pan's eyes started to swell up again as she started to sob again

"I…. uh…. We…. Ubb and I broke up" Pan stated crying hysterically Maroon and Bra tried to comfort her as she went on "he said that we should break up because my father might try and kill him if he found out and that his parents don't approve of dating of kissing or " Pan stopped crying and she started to blush as to what she was about to reveal to her friends "or pre-marital…….uh you know what I mean" Pan's face was now really red

"what are you trying to say Pan that you and Ubb had sex and that's why he broke up with you? Where you that bad or something?" Maroon said about to burst into a fit of laughter

"No that's not true his parents would shun him from their village if they found out " Pan said she was getting redder with each passing minute

"which part not true the bad sex or the fact his parents would shun him" Bra and Maroon burst out in laughter they found it very amusing but Pan felt like she wanted to take a frying pan to both of their heads just like what Chi-Chi does to Goku when she gets mad at him

"it's not funny and the shun part IS true just so you know" Pan smiled a huge smile Bra stopped laughing when she realized what Pan was saying

"so you guys have slept with each other" Pan nodded implying that it was true "Gohan is so going to kill you when he finds out" Bra said very seriously

Pan looked up and put her finger on her chin as if she was thinking "that would be true , if he were to find out and trust me he is not going to find out cause other than Ubb you two are the only ones to know" Pan got up and walked over to the door opened it and turned around "bye ladies" Pan blew them both a sarcastic kiss then turned around and left

I love this chapter! Thanks for the 2 and only reviews (its sarcasm duh) Well hope to update soon maybe very soon if I'm lucky I'm thinking around June-July time just kidding maybe the end of this week or February Well Chow For Now

Kittykat06031491


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back and with a new chapter and in only a couple of days too! An anonymous review; the reviewer said that I spelled Maroon wrong and I know I did but it is not my fault my computer changes the name every time I write it so sorry!

Last time: Pan got up and walked over to the door opened it and turned around "bye ladies" Pan blew them both a sarcastic kiss then turned around and left

**LOVE ME BACK**

Chapter 3:

Maroon and Bra looked at the place Pan was just standing Bra walked over to the door and went into the hallway "she's gone" Bra said as she was looking around she "oh wow I can't believe what she told us" Maroon sighed "I would of never guessed that's what was wrong with her" Maroon looked at Bra who not seemed to notice anything she just said _'Kami what could she be doing now'_ Maroon walked over to Bra and looked down the hallway, she say Goten and Trunks who where caught up in their own conversation to notice the two girls starring at them

Maroon turned back to Bra and waved her hand in front of her face gaining her friends attention "Earth to Bra is anyone there" Bra looked at Maroon in confusion "what's that supposed to mean" Bra said agitated Maroon sighed "it means, that just seemed like you were in your own little world and you just happened to be starring at Goten" Maroon said with a smirk Bra looked at her like she was crazy then she blushed just realizing what Maroon was trying to say

"actually I was trying to hear what Goten and Trunks were saying until I was interrupted by the likes of you" Bra rolled her eyes at Maroons surprise "what were they saying Bra, was it good? Was it bad? What was it , tell me" Maroon now had her hands on Bras shoulders and was shaking her "calm down Maroon, I did not hear much so lets get a little closer so we both can hear better okay"

Maroon let go of Bra and nodded her head "lets go" Maroon and Bra snuck a little closer to Goten and Trunks until the two could hear them both perfectly Bra turned around towards Maroon "I think we should lower our ki so we won't be detected by them" Bra said in a whisper "okay" Bra turned back around and both girls listened closely to the conversation of the two male demi-sayins

"okay I'll meet you there at 9 o-clock tomorrow morning with the two girls" Trunks said in a confused kinda way "yeah that's right" Goten smiled "but" Trunks bit his bottom lip "why can't you tell me now and them tomorrow…. I mean aren't we best friends" Goten sighed "why must you make this difficult, I'll tell you when I tell the girls because" Goten stopped and gave Trunks a stern look "we are all friends and you ALL will find out together" Goten stopped talking and turned on his heel indicating that he was finished and walked down the hallway, down the stairs and left without another word and went home

Maroon and Bra tiptoed back to Bra's room and Maroon shut the door after Bra came in Maroon went and sat down on the bed as Bra went over to her nightstand, she picked up her brush and started brushing her hair _'I wonder what that was all about what could they be possibly talking about'_ Bra stopped brushing her hair and sighed Maroon looked over to Bra "what does Trunks mean by I'll meet you there at 9 o-clock tomorrow" Maroon paused to think about what she was about to say "and do you think we are the two girls he was talking about?"

Bra set her brush back down and sat an the bed beside Maroon "I think we are but apparently we are all in the dark about what Goten wants to tell us" Bra stopped and smiled "so there was really no use in listening in on their conservation because we'll find out about it tomorrow" Maroon rolled her eyes at Bra "well, isn't that obvious" Maroon stood up "and you made me listen in their conservation when you must of known it wasn't relevant" Maroon walked in front of Bra and looked down at her and gave an smirked "you… you must have been trying to make me believe that you weren't staring at Goten when you were, weren't you?" Bra laughed "I guess you caught me huh" Bra also stood up and walked over to her bathroom Maroon waked over to her and stopped her "what are you doing" Bra pushed her hand out of the way and walked in to her bathroom and turned around and she grabbed the door as if she was going to close it "I'm getting tired, so I am going to get ready for bed then we can finish what we were talking about so" Bra stuck her tongue out at her friend and slammed the door

5 minutes later Bra emerged from the bathroom and Maroon went in to change also Bra went over to her bed and pulled the covers back gently then she slid her hand slowly over her covers to remove all wrinkles "what are you doing" Bra jumped up startled "uh… nothing" Bra said quickly Maroon raised an eye brow then rolled her eyes for like the millionth time "okay, sure whatever" Maroon said sarcastically "well any way Its now" Maroon looked at her watch "ten twenty-seven so lets just forget about what we were talking about so I can got to bed" Bra nodded and Maroon opened the door went out into the hallway and gently closed the door she then went to her room which was just across from Bra's room Maroon went inside pulled her covers back got in bed and clapped her hand two times and the lights went out

Bra got into her extra comfy bed and then laid down and she shut her eyes _'I can't believe I keep getting caught looking at Goten, but one things for sure is that I can't be caught staring at him when father is around or else he'll kill him'_ Bra clapped her hand twice and the lights went out making the room darker than its ever been before _'sure can't let that happen…… because I love him' _ Bra's eyes slowly closed bringing her into a peaceful slumber not knowingly what turn of events that would take place tomorrow and her life would never be the same

Well how did ya'll like the chapter, well I did my best to make this one longer but it did not turn out that way sorry. Just so you know that this is no ordinary fic it starts out here and as the story progresses new places will be introduced and so will characters you would never think of in this story will appear, and another thing this story hasn't even started yet well the good parts haven't so hope ya'll like chow for now

Kittykat06031491


	4. Chapter 4

Guess what I'm back, yet again with a new chapter! I hope it is longer that chapter 2 and 3! I noticed after rereading chapters 1-3 together that the story is only focused on the girls and not on Trunks or Goten! So I will do my best to write more about them! Well not much to say here so on with the story!

Last Time: Bra clapped her hand twice and the lights went out making the room darker than its ever been before _'sure can't let that happen…… because I love him' _ Bra's eyes slowly closed bringing her into a peaceful slumber not knowingly what turn of events that would take place tomorrow and her life would never be the same

**

* * *

**

**LOVE ME BACK**

Chapter 4:

"Ring, Ring" Marron sat up in her bed and grabbed her cell phone "hello" Marron said in a groggy voice "well look who's finally up" Trunks said sarcastically, Marron was surprised to hear that Trunks was on the other line "Trunks why in the hell call me on my cell phone when we are both in the same house, when you could just come in hear and wake me up" Trunks let out a sigh "actually right now I am in the hall standing in front of your door" Marron's eyes widened in shock she hung up the phone an ran over to the door and opened it

Trunks was leaned up against the wall smirking when Maroon opened the door "Trunks why are you standing here?" Marron questioned "well" Trunks stopped _'what was it……. I can't seem to remember, it was something important I know that for sure'_Marron crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently "well" Marron said as she rolled her eyes

Trunks looked up at Marron "I uh… can't remember what I came here for" Trunks said in a childish tone Marron sighed "oh yea, now I remember" Trunks smiled "I came here to wake you and Bra up because Goten wanted to meet us today so he could tell us something, and when I got to your bedroom the door was locked so I called you an your cell phone" Marron looked at Trunks disappointed

"is that all" Marron said in a low voice, Trunks nodded Marron looked down at her feet "well then let me go and get dressed, wouldn't want to keep you waiting" Marron turned around and shut the door behind her, Marron fell to the floor as tears started to fall from her blue eyes _'why can't he notice me, who am I fooling he'll never notice me and I should've known better to fall for someone who won't love me back'_ Marron stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes "Marron, get a hold of yourself" Marron walked over to her closet and picked out a white tank top shirt that you have to lace up the front, a short, black, leather mini skirt, and some black high heels.

Trunks looked stunned as he starred at the door _'what in the hell just happened? Why was Marron crying?'_ Trunks turned around, still confused, and went over to Bra's room and he knocked "BRA" Trunks yelled "BRA" he yelled louder, Trunks checked the door to see if it was locked, and it was "oh kami, not again" Trunks rolled his eyes and he decided to bust the door in, Trunks backed up a little and flew at full force because the doors where made of something Bulma had made an it was almost impossible to break

Bra opened her door and jumped out of the way when she saw her brother come towards her Trunks crashed into the opposite wall and landed on his butt, Trunks stood up and rubbed his butt "ouch, Bra what did you do that for" Bra smiled

"what do you mean, all I did was open the door, I mean how stupid can you be" Bra started laughing Trunks sent Bra an evil glare "it's not funny Bra" then Trunks got up and limped over to the door which made Bra laugh even more Trunks turned around and glared at his sister when he got to her door

"okay, it's not that funny so you can stop laughing now" Bra stopped laughing when she noticed the seriousness in his voice then she sighed "what do you want, Trunks" Trunks smiled "I came in here to wake you up, because we have to meet Goten today he has to tell us something important, oh yeah, and Marron is coming too" Trunks turned around and left Bra's room

"tell us something we don't know" Bra growled as she walked over to her door and slammed it then she made her way over to her closet "well if I'm going to see Goten today then I have to look fabulous for him" she smiled as she looked though all her clothes to find the perfect outfit

Trunks walked to his bedroom and got dressed and was out in a matter of minutes, Trunks walked down the stairs and sat on the couch after an hour had passed Trunks was starting to get tired of waiting "where are those damn girls" Trunks huffed as he got up and went over to the stairs "BRA, MARRON IF YOU TWO DON'T HURRY UP WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE"

Bra stuck her head out her door "TRUNKS I'LL BE DOWN IN 5 MINUTES SO STOP YELLING AT ME" Bra yelled back at her brother, Marron's door open and Bra saw Marron walk out of her room like she wanted to impress someone special "well, well, well, look at what we have here" Bra said as she smirked her famous smirk

Marron smiled back "so what do you think" Marron started to turn around to show her friend her entire outfit "wow Marron its perfect, let me guess you are trying to impress.." Bra stopped to pretend that she was thinking very hard the said a little too loud "Trunks"

"shut up Bra" Bra smiled "so you are, aren't you" Marron started blushing "it's not like you don't know, I told you yesterday" Bra rolled her eyes "duh, I know that what did you think I am stupid" Marron smirked "well…" Bra glared at her friend "don't answer that" Bra said in a hasty voice

Marron stepped back "well what are you going to wear, Bra" Bra smiled at her friend "well why don't you help me okay" Bra turned around and walked back into her room, Marron followed her and she shut the door behind her

"well, what kind of outfit do you want to wear, or how about I just look and see what you have" Marron walked over to Bra's closet and took out a lace up shit, and a black mini skirt, "how about this" Bra looked at what Marron had in her hands then looked over Marron's outfit

"what, do you want us to look just alike kinda like freaks try?" Bra walked over the Marron and grabbed the clothing out of her hands "how about… No!" Bra put the clothes back in her closet

"Bra" Marron said in a light voice "I as just messing with you, I wanted to see what you would say" Marron rolled her eyes "guess you can't take a joke, can you" Bra walked out of her closet

"yes I can take a joke, but that one wasn't funny, in any way what so ever" Bra put the clothes she had in her and placed them in front of her to show Marron what she was going to wear "so.. how about this?" Marron looked at what she had _'hmm, that's cute, a hot pink mini and a light pink low cut shirt to go with, what a perfect match' _ Marron thought

"its cute, but what shoes are you going to wear with it, or how a bout you wear some pink stilettos, that would go wonderful with what you have" Marron smiled "that sounds like a great idea Marron, I would have never thought of that, wait here while I go into the bathroom and change" Bra went to her bathroom and came out ten minutes later fully dressed from head to toe

"so" Bra said "lets go" Bra had a big smile on her face and she walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs with Marron not to far behind her. At the bottom of the stairs was a stunned Trunks "wow Marron you look wonderfuls" Trunks said in a daze Trunks shook his head "I mean you look wonderful" both girls looked at each other and started laughing

Marron's face soften when she noticed Trunks was not laughing, but he looked confused "well, I think we should go before we are late, okay guys."

Well that's all for now! That took a long time to write, I did not have a writers block it was my stupid cat spilled water on my keyboard and I just got it replaced (it's the truth he tears up, eats, or ruins everything I own), and of course all of my computer is password protected, and I also had a lot of big tests to take over the last two weeks! But finally I can write more cuz now I'm on spring break (so excited)! I did put R&R right because I haven't gotten any in a long time and I need them to keep writing!

* * *

Kittykat 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing

Last Time: Marron's face soften when she noticed Trunks was not laughing, but he looked confused "well, I think we should go before we are late, okay guys."

**LOVE ME BACK**

Chapter 5:

The three walked out of C.C., and over to Trunks red covertable. Trunks got in the drivers seat, Marron in the passenger seat, and Bra in the back seat. Trunks started the car and drove off Casple Corps. grounds. "so who knows what Goten wants to tell us?" Trunks said breaking the silence

"um, I have no idea Trunks, but why didn't he tell us last night" Bra replied "well uh" _'why didn't he tell us, oh yea now I remember'_ "he wanted to tell all of us together" Bra rolled her eyes "Trunks, we were all there last night, that is why I just said what I said, duh" Marron giggled

"well I guess we are going to find out now, because we are here" Trunks pulled into a parking spot at the place that Goten said to meet him at, he turned off the car and they all got out and went inside

"welcome to Ruby Tuesdays (a/n: I don't own Ruby Tuesdays) how many people in your party?" Trunks looked around for Goten and saw him at a booth not to far from them "um, we are here to meet someone" the waitress put back the menus "ok then just go and find em, and if you need anything I'll be right here" the waitress said in a seductive tone and winked at Trunks as they walked away

Bra looked at Marron "wow, I can't beleive she was flirting with him" Bra smiled "well, I don't see why, I mean isn't it against the rules to flirt with costomers" Marron huffed Bra sighed "oh look who here" Bra said pionting to where Goten was sitting

The three walked up to the booth and Trunks sat next to Goten And Bra and Marron sat next to Paris "hey whats up" Goten said in a cheerful tone. Marron leaned over to Bra "whats Paris doing here, I thought Goten had something to tell us" Marron wispered to Bra "I don't know, and why are they smilling so much" Bra wispered back

Marron sat up strait "so, Goten, what did you want to tell us" Goten looked over to Paris and smiled even more "well, I asked Paris to marry me and she said yes"

Marron's eyes got big, Trunks gulped, and Bra let out a small laugh "your kidding" was all she could get out Goten sighed "no Bra I'm not kidding I really care about Paris and she cares about me and we ARE getting married" _'what the fuck is going on, how could this be, what about me, WHAT ABOUT ME, don't you care about me'_ Bra smiled the best smile she could muster up "well I wish you guys the bet of luck, I am truely happy for the both of you" _'yeah right, yeah right, how could I lie like that, yeah righ, yeah right, bitch die and stop ruining everything, she is just a fake, and I'm the real thing'_

"yeah I just hope your happy" Trunks said with a fake smile imatating Bra's "yes we are" Paris said in a soft tone "oh yeah, Paris and I were talking and Trunks I want you to be my Best Man, Marron Paris wants you and Pan to be her Bridesmaids"

"ha ha really, this should be interesting" Marron said a little above a wisper Goten gave hera weird look "Goten, don't forget Bra" Paris reminded Goten "oh, I almost forgot Bra, Paris want you to be here Maid Of Honor" Paris smiled and looked at Bra

"um okay, I guess so" Bra replied "well Paris and I have to go, and we already told Bulma and my mom" Goten said and the two were leaving

the three watched them leave "Icantbeleivethiswhatthehellisgoingon" Bra started to cry (I can't believe this, what the hell is going on) "calm down Bra, we'll figure out a way to break them up before the wedding" Trunks said reasurring his sister

Marron sighed "I hope so" Marron looked at Bra "for all of ours sake" Trunks got up "lets go home and figure out what we are going to do" Bra and Marron stood up and they left

In the car:

"hey Bra why were you crying back there?" Trunks asked "I was happy" Bra spat back "ok don't get mad a t me for asking" Bra rolled her eyes "you know Bra if you keep rolling your eyes like that they will eventually get stuck" "whatever" Bra huffed

Trunks stopped the car and they all got out and went into C.C. "well what are we going to do" Marron asked "follow me" they all followed Trunks to his bedroom and walked in Trunks turned around to see if anyone was coming then he shut the door

"so how are we going to break them up"

Well thats all for now! See Ya!

Kitten0206


End file.
